thethingfandomcom-20200214-history
Edvard Wolner
Edvard Wolner was a geologist and station manager of the Norwegian Antarctic research station, Thule Station. The character appears in the 2011 film The Thing and was portrayed by actor Trond Espen Seim. History Wolner is first seen at the crash site of the creature's UFO where he is introduced to Kate Lloyd, the person brought in by Dr. Sander Halvorson to extract the creature from the ice. After successfully excavating the creature Wolner, and the other team members watch as Halvorson demands a sample be taken from their discovery, despite being warned against it by Kate, in the process of taking the sample the ice begins to slowly crack and weaken, which goes unnoticed by everyone present. Later Wolner and his team celebrate their find with drinks and old Norwegian folk songs, until American Co-pilot Derek Jameson witnesses The Thing escape from it's icy prison. The team finally corners the creature under a small shack after it attacks and kills Norwegian team member Henrik Larsen, before it is burned to death by American helicopter pilot Sam Carter. After The Thing's attack on the station, Kate and Adam Finch present the theory of the creature's ability to assimilate and replicate other living life forms which Wolner and Halvorson dismiss as paranoia and even accuse Kate of attempting to turn everyone on each other. However Kate's theory is proved right once a member of the team, Juliette, is revealed to be the Thing when she attacks Kate and kills Karl, partially assimilating him in the process before being destroyed. Kate then devises a test to see who is human and who is The Thing, seeing as the creature cannot assimilate inorganic material she checks everyone for fillings. Wolner along with Halvorsen and Finch are among the group without fillings and placed under guard by Kate. Later, a brief stand-off ensues between the Americans and the other team members, Wolner tries to convince his second in command Peder the Americans are their enemy which Peder agrees and attempts to burn them before being shot through the head by Jameson, which causes his flamethrower to explode. After the explosion Wolner is knocked unconsious, he is brought to the rec room by the surviving team members for medical treatment where it is discovered that Wolner had already been assimilated by the creature. The Edvard-Thing attacks the group which results in the deaths of Jonas, Derek and Adam (who is assimilated by the Thing which now fully becomes the Split Face creature), it also enables the escape to Halvorson and Colin where were still suspected being Things at this moment. Trivia *It is more than likely that Edvard was the one responsible for sabotaging Kate's proposed blood test by burning the station's lab. As he was already assimilated by The Thing at this point and was the only member that the Thing was replicating at the time of the fire. *It is widely debated as to how Edvard became assimilated prior to his exposure as an imitation. While it is never shown on screen, there are two possible theories. One is that once the original Thing broke free from the ice, it may have found him and assimilated him outside the camp before it took shelter underneath the shack. Another possibility is that Juliette, who was assimilated at the time may have found him alone and assimilated him. It is highly unlikely however that he was assimilated by the original thing, since he was celebrating in the rec-room when it broke out, and he was searching for it with Sander and Adam. As such, Edvard was most likely assimilated by the Juliette-Thing. *Similarly as Garry in the original movie, Edvard loses the command of his station during the crisis. It should be noted that he lost it unwillingly contrary to Garry. *The Edvard-Thing's exposure and the way it attacks Jonas is very similar to the Norris-Thing's exposure and murder of Copper in the infamous defibrillator scene. Gallery The Thing Alien 6.jpg|Edvard-Thing Category:Characters Category:Characters (2011 film) Category:Deceased characters Category:Geologists Category:Station Commanders Category:Assimilated characters